the_jeffersonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Florence Meets Mr. Right
Florence Meets Mr. Right was the 103rd overall episode of The Jeffersons TV series, also the 16th episode of Season 5. Directed by Jack Shea and written by Peter Casey and David Lee, the episode made its premiere on CBS-TV on January 31, 1979. Synopsis Florence's meets new boyfriend, Buzz Thatcher in church, and she brings him home to meet Louise and George. When Buzz proposes marriage, his ultra-conservative, overly-religious attitudes give Louise an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. Storyline Florence invites new boyfriend Buzz Thatcher to meet George and Louise. Louise is skeptical of Buzz's personality when she learns that he only watches Christian TV and movies, only listens to Christian music, doesn't drink, swear (he doesn't say "damn", instead, he says "darn"), and dance. When George, upon meeting him, offers him a drink, he tells him and Florence tha "lips that touch wine will not touch mine", and knows practically the entire Bible by memory, which made him seem like a "good catch", which arouses the suspiscion of Louise, in that, because of his stauncly religious ways and values, to her he doesn't seem "normal". Louise's suspicions began to become justified when, after Florence and Buzz announce their intentions to get married, wheras the Jeffersons throw a party for them, Buzz begins to show his personality quirks, as starts to overly impose his values and Bible quote interpretations upon Florence, as he demands that she be a stay at home wife, which she's okay with, as she decides to quit her maid job. Buzz starts to go overboard in asserting his control over his soon to be wife when he quotes the Bible. When Florence tries to correct him, he responds "A woman should honor her husband" and states "the head of the woman is the man", and should have complete control over his wife. Florence begins to have serious doubts herself about wedding him, which become confirmed when George and Louise present her with a wedding gift, a neglige, which offends Buzz, who believes "only a sinner would wear such a thing"; things really go awry when he directs her to put the gift back in its box, and as she tries to explain the intent of the Jeffersons' gift and responds by raising his voice "Put the damn thing back in the box!" When Buzz accuses women who wear such things as neglige to be "sinful", and then accuses Louise, who thought it a good idea for George to buy Florence the neglige, of being "sinful", the wedding is not only called off, but Florence also tells him off, too, as she tells him "I used to think of you as my angel, some angel. The moment you called this sweet woman a sinner, you lost your wings an sprouted a tail!" Cast (in credits order) Starring *Sherman Hemsley as George Jefferson *Isabel Sanford as Louise Jefferson *Jay Hammer as Allan Willis *Marla Gibbs as Florence Johnston *Franklin Cover as Thomas "Tom" Willis *Roxie Roker as Helen Willis *Berlinda Tolbert as Jenny Willis Jefferson *Paul Benedict as Harry Bentley Recurring cast/Guest stars *Tamu Blackwell as Betty Clark, the "new maid" *Larry McCormick as Buzz Thatcher More external links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-jeffersons/florence-meets-mr-right-6681/ The Jeffersons episode "Florence Meets Mr. Right" at TV.com] Category:Season 5 episodes Category:The Jeffersons episodes